


24 Diner

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Non AU, RPF, Reader-Interactive, tinhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: You've had a long day of travel but you finally arrive in Austin exhausted, hungry and with no luggage. When you can't sleep you call an Uber and head to a diner with great reviews. When you get there, you see something you hoped for but never expected.





	

It’s three am and you’re beat to shit. Your flight was delayed and delayed and delayed and when you finally made it to Austin they’d lost your luggage. You don’t even have the energy to be pissed; only sad and defeated and exhausted. Sadly, you’re too exhausted to sleep as you shove the hotel covers off with a sigh. You grab your phone from the bedside table and scroll through local attractions to see if there’s anything open at three am in this giant city when you land on it; 24 Diner.

Food could help.

You get dressed; the bare minimum, of course, it’s three in the morning and you don’t need the normal layers of clothes and makeup that you usually employ when you leave the house. You call an Uber and head out.

The diner is shiny, new looking and brightly lit; not really what you were expecting. You’d already checked out the menu and your mouth was watering at the thought of all that incredible food. There’s a few people inside even at this hour of the day, but you’re sat in the back corner and keep to yourself, pulling your baseball cap down low over your eyes and ordering a coffee and a water while you decide what to stuff yourself with.

This early in the day, and this low on sleep and with no fucks left to give, it’s hard to keep yourself from people watching from the relative privacy of under the brim of your hat. A few college kids, happily drunk. A few third shift workers, presumably here for a meal before heading home to bed for the day. Finally, in the back of the restaurant just one table away, you spot them.

You’ve seen their tv show; even fangirled over the handsome leading stars before. Searched out their pictures once or twice. Oh, who are you kidding, you’ve got a blog dedicated to them on Tumblr and you’re a little angry with yourself that you didn’t notice them till just now.

Jared and Jensen are drunk, that’s clear, but happy and quiet and keeping to themselves. They’re sitting close, so close that your fangirl heart is beating faster with each glance. You take in more details every time you allow yourself to flicker your eyes up to them.

It must be a hiatus because they both have more scruff than usual decorating their cheeks. The lines on both of their faces are soft with tiredness and drink. They’re both so real and yet breathtakingly beautiful this close. You can smell their mingled cologne from your table, even over the mouthwatering aroma of the food that was just delivered.

You force yourself to focus on the food and keep your eyes down on your plate, and you scream internally that you are not to try and snap any pictures or message any of your online friends. Crazy as you all are over them, you do respect them as people and they are due their private lives. But it gets more and more difficult as you begin to notice the small touches they share and the private smiles on their faces.

This is a couple in love. Jensen reaches over to tuck a stray hair behind Jared’s ear and Jared turns his head to press a nearly invisible kiss against the palm of Jensen’s hand as he withdraws it. They’re inching closer and closer together in the booth as they eat, sharing bites off each other’s forks and occasionally feeding each other. You look back at your plate, mind racing.

It’s so perfect; they’re so perfect. They’re beautiful and in love and you suddenly don’t care about the drama that the fandom creates around them. You don’t care what faces they present to the world. You don’t care what the actual dynamic of their families are.

You look back over in time to see Jared pressing a kiss to Jensen’s ear in the guise of whispering something to him. Your eyes meet and his eyes go wide when he notices the recognition on your face. You look back down at your plate and refuse to let yourself look again.

You eat the rest of your meal in silence; you don’t even look at your phone due to the terror you’re feeling about being caught essentially peeping at them.

Your table shakes like someone is sitting on the other side of it and you freeze, going hot and cold all over as you look up and see them sitting across from you. The three of you trade looks across the table for one of the longest moments of your life when Jensen speaks.

“Look…. Please don’t…” He begins softly and your heart breaks.

“I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. You’re … I’m a big fan but I respect your privacy and the right to your life the way you want to live it. And…” you trail off, looking for the words and contemplating the pleading couple across from you “ for the record? I think you’d have more support than you realize. But I won’t say a thing. Your… your love is beautiful but if you want to keep it private it’s not my business to change that.”

The relief projecting from them is a tangible thing and it immediately relaxes you as well. It looks like Jensen is going to say something else but Jared reaches under the table and grabs his hand, entwining their fingers before bringing them back up to the tabletop where you can see. Tears prick your eyes.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to us.”

Choked up, because you started this whole mess by spying on them and you don’t feel like you’ve done anything worth being thanked for, you nod and smile at them. Jared smiles, dimples cutting into his cheeks and you can’t help it, your face flushes; it’s a hard thing to have angled at you and not react. Jensen quirks an eyebrow at you before he turns his head to see what Jared is going and he huffs out a laugh.

“I really, no, we really appreciate that. We’re gonna head home now. We took care of your bill as a kind of…” Jensen trails off looking sheepish.

“You were going to buy me off? I am appalled sir!” You jokingly say, smiling to let them know you don’t mean it. “Well I thank you for the meal. Have a good rest of your hiatus from filming.” You add and smile deeper at their mild, drunken confusion.

Slowly, you reach across the table and brush a fingertip bravely over the scruff on Jensen’s cheek. “Hiatus scruff; us fans love it.”

Jensen turns the full force of his smile on you and even though you’re sitting down you feel your knees wobble. “Stop that.” You whisper “Put both those smiles away before I do something rude and as asking for something.” 

“We wouldn't mind. You owe you a favor.” Jared butted in and you turned sad eyes on him. 

“Jared...no. You don’t. I spied on you two when I noticed who you were and you asked me to respect your privacy, and you shouldn’t even have to ask. So, as wonderful as it is to meet you and speak to you and confirm a long held belief of mine, go home and get some rest. Enjoy your time off and know that I’ll keep totally quiet about this. And i’ll also be sitting in front of my tv when the show comes back on. Every episode, until the two of you don’t want to do it anymore.”

Silently, the two beautiful, tired men across from you slide out from the booth and stand up. They’re intimidating standing over you like that. One at a time, they lean over and press a kiss to each of your cheeks, two more soft “thank you”s chorusing in your ears, though you barely hear them over the beating of your heart.

Shakily you smile up at them and wave as they head to the door.

Your food is cold and, when you ask the waitress, already paid for so you gather up your items and head for the door, dialing Uber on the way. You stand in front of the restaurant quietly, reliving the last fifteen minutes as your eyes sweep over the parking lot when you see something that makes your heart nearly stop.

Two tall men by a large truck in the corner, twined around each other sharing a steamy kiss. A fanfiction kiss. A fantasy kiss. The taller one is wrapped around the shorter one as though he’s trying to make them into one being. You couldn’t pull your eyes away if your foot were on fire.

Except your Uber shows up and you know you have to leave. You turn to get into the back of the car, flipping your head back to catch one more look and you see one man standing next to the truck, smiling your way.

You head back to your hotel knowing whatever sleep you’re going to get now will certainly be filled with sweet dreams and beautiful men.


End file.
